whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Natural 20
|Row 1 title = Author |Row 1 info = 'Sir Poley' |Row 2 title = Publication date |Row 2 info = 2012-2013 |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Fantasy, fanfiction |Row 4 title = Series |Row 4 info = Harry Potter and the Natural 20 |Row 5 title = Followed by |Row 5 info = Harry Potter and the Confirmed Critical }} Began publication in July 2012, finally finished the first year in April 2013. Available online. Length 465 standard pages long. First read (October - November 2012) Format Kindle, from 04/10/12 FF.net version. Journal Chapters 1-25 (October 11th-18th 2012) 747733 characters, or 388 standard pages. Mentioned by Eliezer Yudkowsky on LessWrong, on October 4th 2012. I looked it up and, as a D&D/Harry Potter crossover, thought it sounded awesome. Started it on October 11th, after finishing The Ego Trick, and read up to the current chapter, 25, by the 18th. Certainly readable and I'll enjoy reading the next chapters as they come out. Apparently the author intends to cover the whole series which would be a bit of a feat, and anyway I'm not sure I'd want to read it for quite that long. Some gripes include a sometimes not-masterful employment of jokes and intended humour, although there're certainly funny parts aplenty, and a bit of inconsistency or not-quite-thought-through comments or events, which in a work of parody is a bit hypocritical, in some way, even though it's tongue-in-cheek. I'm just saying it stands out. Obviously the author is no master, so with that in mind it's a great read. It has at least managed to avoid offending me so much that I'm driven away, anyway, so thumbs up! Chapter 26 (November 2012) 23609 characters or 12 pages. Came out after a few weeks, which it turns out is unusual (funny that - the next chapter should also be out by now and isn't, getting HPMOR flashbacks). Read it on the 1st of November at work. Milo is in the custody of Lucius Malfoy while Quirrell has to deal with Harry and Hermione's questions. It was fairly short - but good! I give this chapter a 2. Update March 2013 The author got writer's block and stopped updating altogether for some time, and when the odd chapter started trickling out I didn't bother reading them, fearing it wouldn't be worth getting back into it. But on the 1st of March 2013 someone posted to r/HPMOR that the most recent chapter, 32, finished the first book! So I'm quite likely to reread it from the beginning some time soon. Rating 2 Reading record Previous book: [[The Ego Trick|Julian Baggini, The Ego Trick]] Next book: [[The Colour of Magic|Terry Pratchett, The Colour of Magic]] Second read (May 2013) Format The FF.net version, on my phone. Journal Started reading it on my phone on the 7th of May 2013, after reading the introduction to The Tale of the Body Thief and not really fancying carrying on just then (having just read a lot of Anne Rice). Read the first two chapters that day. On the 16th of May I reached the first new chapter, 27 and read it without realising I hadn't read it before. I now embark upon the finale of book one, I presume! Finished it off on the 17th. It is really good overall, I wasn't really amazed by the ending, it was a bit simple, and the epilogue did not really justify to me why things should just carry on as they are (why would Dumbledore allow, or even want, Milo to stay? he can't learn their magic, what is he possibly supposed to do with his time there that's appropriate?), but I'm certainly going to read on. Rating 2 Reading Record Previous book: [[The Queen of the Damned|Anne Rice, The Queen of the Damned]] Next book: [[Harry Potter and the Confirmed Critical|'Sir Poley', Harry Potter and the Confirmed Critical]], [[Ender's Game|Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game]] Second read (18th August - 12th September 2014) Format The FF.net version, on my phone. Journal I think it was because the third book was being published and kept coming up on r/rational, that it made me realise I hadn't ever read the second book. I don't know when I decided I would reread it or why, but between the 18th of August and the 12th of September (during a weekend at Centre Parcs) I read through it and made a start on Harry Potter and the Confirmed Critical. Actually it was probably because I'd been getting into DnD a bit, with the 5th Edition coming out. Anyway, it was good as usual. Funny, interesting, well written, fresh. I like it! Rating 2 Reading Record Previous book: [[A Clash of Kings|George R. R. Martin, A Clash of Kings]] Next book: [[Harry Potter and the Confirmed Critical|'Sir Poley', Harry Potter and the Confirmed Critical]] Ratings, awards, mentions and recommendations =Links and references= Category:Works Category:Literature Category:Books Category:Fan-fiction books Category:Harry Potter books Category:Fantasy books Category:2010s books Category:Books read in 2012 Category:Books read in 2013 Category:Books read in 2014